


Пути с первого по третий

by Mikao



Category: Egypt Mythology, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявки:</p><p>Тсуна | Гокудера. Гокудера в коме, Тсуна засыпает у его кровати. Боги всех времён и народов, Суд, кошмары. Спасти ценой своей души/жизни.</p><p>TYL!Цуна/TYL!Гокудера. AU. Гокудера, предвидя планы Мельфиоре, устраивает похищение Цуны и пускается в бега. Десятый сопротивляется и пытается уговорить Гокудеру вернуться на базу Вонголы, чтобы защитить Семью. Гокудера непреклонен. Невозможность показаться на людях, снять номер в отеле, обналичить кредитки. Стокгольмский синдром.</p><p>Тсуна/fem!Вонгола/fem!Вария. "Я чувствую себя владельцем гарема!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пути с первого по третий

*  
Тсуну вышвырнули в коридор, как щенка, и он прилип к стеклу, распластался ладонями, оставляя влажные следы. За стеклом было шумно. Метались врачи, верещали приборы, взблескивала трубка капельницы и хромированные поручни койки, и только Гокудера лежал неподвижно, словно кукла.  
Это как представление, подумал Тсуна. Ситком такой. Все бегают вокруг куклы, а кукле всё равно.  
Затем всё как-то незаметно закончилось, врачи угомонились, а самый замотанный и представительный вышел в коридор и тихим голосом сказал, что Гокудера впал в кому.  
Тсуна ничего не понял.  
Как - в кому? Он же только что со мной разговаривал. У него была забинтована голова, и на груди краснели царапины от осколков бетона, и он стискивал одеяло, как будто ему больно. Но он разговаривал!  
Врач вздохнул. Объяснил. Было много длинных слов, и Тсуне показалось, что врач просто заговаривает ему зубы. Тсуна оборвал его и спросил - когда Гокудера придёт в себя? На что врач ответил, что они будут делать всё возможное.  
Качался светлый больничный потолок. Качался белый халат уходящего по пустынному коридору врача. Тсуна стоял у стекла и смотрел на куклу-Гокудеру. Вспомнил, что надо позвонить Ямамото или Реборну.  
Ямамото сказал в трубку, что они уже едут. Кто-то спрашивал издалека, как там Гокудера и надо ли купить апельсин. Затем в телефоне возник Реборн и равнодушным голосом поздравил Тсуну, что тот не смог защитить своего Хранителя. Тсуна осторожно отключил телефон, затем разбил о пол.  
Гокудера лежал с безразличным восковым лицом. Тсуна закрыл глаза рукавом и расплакался.

В половине седьмого вечера встало сердце. Тсуна, обмирая, смотрел, как тело Гокудеры выгибается под разрядами дефибриллятора. По чёрному экрану у койки бежала ровная зелёная линия, и Тсуна ненавидел эту линию всей душой.  
После третьего разряда линия скакнула зигзагом вверх, и Тсуна без сил прислонился к стене. 

Около десяти вечера начались проблемы с дыханием. Приборов стало ещё больше. Апельсины, купленные Хару, лежали в пакете на кресле. Тсуна иногда доставал один и нюхал - яркий цитрусовый запах его успокаивал.

Глухой ночью, которая тянулась, как расплавленная резина, Тсуне разрешили зайти в палату. Заходя, Тсуна зачем-то спросил, сколько времени. Оказалось, без десяти три.  
Почему-то вспомнился фильм про несчастную девушку Эмили Роуз.  
Гокудера был таким бледным, что терялся в складках одеяла. На лице у него поблескивала кислородная маска. Бинты на голове делали его похожим на раненого солдата из американского фильма про войну. Тсуна встал рядом с койкой, не решаясь сесть. Ему было страшно прикасаться к Гокудере. Казалось, что приборы могут начать истеричные сигналы, стоит только подышать на него. Тсуна сел на пол и положил голову на край койки. Рука Гокудеры оказалось прямо перед глазами, и Тсуна стиснул прохладные неподвижные пальцы. Не было воспоминаний, не было мыслей - только серый мутный поток в голове и айсберги страха, плывущие по нему.  
Тсуна заснул в тот момент, когда большие часы в холле больницы показали ровно три пополуночи.

Во сне было лето. Синело высокое тёплое небо, по траве скользила лохматая тень от листвы. Где-то шумела река. Тсуна шёл по тропке - в земле был виден четкий след велосипедных шин.  
Тсуна точно знал, что должен кого-то найти.  
Тропка оборвалась, выйдя на залитый солнцем луг. Тсуна сощурился на свет и вдруг увидел далеко впереди, за качающейся высокой травой, чью-то худую фигуру. Человек быстро удалялся. Солнце вспыхнуло на светлых волосах, и Тсуна кинулся в море травы.  
\- Гокудера! - крикнул он. - Гокудера, стой!  
Гокудера уходил, не оборачиваясь. Тсуна бежал, задыхаясь, и солнце припекало плечи, и шумел ветер в траве, и качались мелкие жёлтые цветы на изломанных стеблях. Тсуна запинался и проваливался в невидимые маленькие овраги, ноги попадали в кроличьи норы - а Гокудера шёл быстро и ровно, как будто по дорожке в парке.  
\- Гокудера-а-а! - заорал Тсуна, надрываясь. Впереди показалось что-то странное, и Тсуна успел удивиться - стена? Откуда высокая стена на лугу? - как вдруг споткнулся и упал. Запах земли и цветов ударил в нос. Тсуна потерялся в море качающейся зелени. Он встал и увидел высокий откос, покрытый валунами.  
Гокудера стоял перед откосом, выделяясь тёмной курткой на фоне белых каменных лбов. Тсуна пошёл к нему, чувствуя нехорошее.  
Он был метрах в семидесяти от откоса, когда Гокудера полез на камни. Тсуна похолодел. Под палящим солнцем, разгорячённый бегом, он остро почувствовал озноб на мокрой спине. Он кинулся вперёд, пытаясь закричать, но горло было сорвано.  
Гокудера лез наверх. Даже издали Тсуна видел, как ненадёжны камни. Легко было представить, как валун весом под центнер сдвигается с места и катится вниз, образуя лавину. Тсуна глубоко вдохнул и закричал так, что в горле завибрировало и как будто порвалось:  
\- Хаято-о-о!  
Голос сломался и пропал. Тсуна закашлялся.  
Гокудера обернулся, и Тсуна взмахнул руками.  
\- Слезь! - хрипло каркнул он. - Пожалуйста! Это опасно!  
Гокудера смотрел на него сквозь летний прозрачный воздух, и Тсуне показалось, что его не узнают. Он хотел было заорать - это я, Десятый! - но Гокудера отвернулся и полез дальше.  
Тсуна подлетел к подножию откоса, когда Гокудера был уже высоко над землёй. Остановился, не зная, что делать. Светлые каменные лбы резали глаза, по одному пробежала ящерица, странно похожая на Леона.  
\- Гокудера! - беспомощно позвал Тсуна. - Остановись! Давай вернёмся, а?  
Гокудера оторвал руку от камня и помахал. Как попрощался. Тсуна вцепился в волосы.  
\- Да что же это, - вырвалось у него.  
Он потрогал тёплый каменный бок и вдруг решился - поставил на него ногу и полез наверх. Но нога тут же соскользнула, и Тсуна упал, проехавшись рёбрами по краю. Вскочил, тяжело дыша, полез снова. Мелкий валун вывернулся из-под руки. Тсуна взвыл, полез на большой, надёжно вросший камень, но тот накренился, низко и страшно проскрежетав. Тсуна облился холодным потом, представив, как валун раздробит ему кости. Задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть Гокудеру в сиянии солнца, и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него.  
На мгновение всё стихло. Тсуна таращился на Гокудеру, растеряв все слова и просьбы.  
\- Десятый, не лезь, - сказал Гокудера, и его голос потонул в шуме травы и ветра. - Это моя жизнь. Камни - мои поступки. Ты не пройдёшь.  
\- Вернись, - задыхаясь, попросил Тсуна. - Ты же насовсем уходишь, ну не надо, пожалуйста!  
Глаза Гокудеры были как стоячая вода в озере - отражение этого пустого неба и дикого луга. У живых не бывает таких глаз, подумал Тсуна.  
\- Не иди за мной, - сказал Гокудера и полез дальше.  
Тсуна оцепенел. Застыв, он наблюдал, как Гокудера лезет всё выше и выше, как редкие камни падают из-под его ног и катятся вниз, поднимая пыль.  
Он очнулся, когда понял, что Гокудера совсем близко от края откоса. Паника надулась в его груди, упёрлась в горло, и Тсуна полез следом - торопясь, срывая ногти и набивая синяки.  
Где-то в параллельном сне Тсуна лез в стылую речную воду, тёмную, как предрассветная тьма, а угрюмый паромщик увозил Гокудеру на другой берег.  
Ещё - Тсуна бежал сквозь толпу незнакомых людей, разыскивая Гокудеру, и клубился туман, и сиял далеко впереди горизонт, и кто-то в толпе сказал Тсуне, что лучше бы ему, живому, здесь не быть.  
Ещё - Тсуна метался по коридорам адской канцелярии, и чёрт-лоча со знаками чиновника среднего ранга кричал на него, чтобы он убирался обратно в подлунный мир, и что Владыка Янь-Ло устроит всем разнос, если опять обнаружит в Преисподней живого.  
Ещё - Тсуна верхом на олене мчался сквозь метель, оставив позади избу без дверей и старую мудрую финку, а впереди раскинулись бескрайние ледяные пустыни Страны Мёртвых, где никогда не бывает света, зато сияют в темноте дворцы северных ветров.  
Ещё - Тсуна шёл по радуге к белым стенам города, и кружили в небе два ворона, и гремела в отдалении тренировка на мечах, повторяющаяся изо дня в день.  
Ещё...

Затекла поясница. Предупредительно пикнул прибор, и Тсуна чуть сдвинулся, не выпуская пальцев Гокудеры из ладони.

В зале было жарко.  
Боги септов с шумом и перешёптываниями рассаживались по скамьям. Выкрашенные яркой лазурью колонны с цветами-капителями источали холод, и каждый норовил сесть к ним поближе. Нарет-Хеметет вполголоса рассказывал что-то Уабуи - слышались обрывки слов про беспорядки у Огненной реки и странное происшествие у Седьмых Ворот.  
Вошёл Тот - очень высокий, прямой, с деревянным ящиком в руках. Сев за свой стол, он тут же скрылся в полутьме и как будто исчез из зала. Он очень не любил привлекать к себе внимание. У подножия весов вдруг оказался Анубис - непонятно, появился он только что или был там, ещё когда септы обменивались новостями в приёмной. Амат, разинув зубастую крокодилью пасть, бухнулась на бок и подставила Анубису брюхо - почесать. Анубис рассеянно почесал, и Амат задрыгала в воздухе когтистой львиной лапой. Хвост с сухим шорохом мёл пол.  
Потом вошёл Озирис.  
В зале тут же запахло близкой водой, мокрым илом и зеленью - как пахнет в зарослях тростника на берегу реки. За Озирисом по полу и стенам протянулись нежные молодые побеги, и брызнул из колонны холодный родник. Тот встал, склонил голову - клюв блеснул серебром, - и Озирис на ходу махнул ему рукой. Анубис не поприветствовал, только обернулся и посмотрел тёмными непроглядными глазами, и Озирис быстро улыбнулся ему.  
Септы вскочили и нестройным хором затянули славословия. Амат рыкнула, и септы умолкли.  
\- Что-то происходит с утра, - не глядя на Озириса, сказал Тот из своей полутьмы. - Что-то странное на пути из мира живых.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тот поднял глаза:  
\- Хорошо?  
Озирис пожал плечами:  
\- Интересно. Разве нет?  
Анубис, стоя за весами, улыбнулся краем губ и даже дёрнул Амат за хвост. От его улыбки в зале свежо и остро запахло лекарственной мазью.  
Озирис сел на трон. Септы тут же смолкли и насупились. Анубис толкнул Амат в бок, и та села, обвила колонну весов хвостом. В наступившей тишине отчётливо журчал родник, бивший из расколовшейся колонны.  
\- Начинается суд, - тихо сказал Озирис, и исполинские врата, вырубленные из скал с Края Мира, со скрежетом и стоном распахнулись. Взвилась пыль, в зал вылился полуденный свет. В проёме сияло знойное небо и прямая, как стрела, дорога, и виднелись арки девяти распахнутых Врат. За дымкой и песчаными ветрами неровно мерцало зарево Огненной Реки.  
На фоне этого ослепительного полудня темнел силуэт пришедшего на суд человека.  
\- Войди, душа, - сказал Озирис, не приказывая, но приглашая.  
Человек вошёл. 

Тсуна бежал сквозь раскалённый сухой воздух, ныряя в тень огромных ворот, как в воду. Дыхание рвалось наружу хрипами и стонами. Тсуна стискивал зубы и считал про себя шаги - раз-два-три, раз-два-три... Кроссовки громко шаркали по белым плитам дороги.  
Позади осталась река огня и восемь врат. В сияющем небе, растворившем в себе солнце, кружил сокол. Когда Тсуна пробегал под пятыми вратами, птица облетела его кругом и уселась на перекладину. У сокола были умные золотые глаза, и Тсуна чувствовал его взгляд на своей спине.  
Впереди чернел провал входа в храм.  
Здесь нет другой дороги, значит, Гокудера вошёл в него.  
А вдруг там лабиринт? Вдруг Тсуна не найдёт его?  
От этой мысли Тсуна подпрыгнул и попытался бежать быстрее, но тут же посунулся носом вперёд и чуть не растянулся на белых плитах. Побежал медленнее, шаркая подошвами и взмахивая руками для равновесия.  
Если бы он упал, он бы уже не встал. Так бы и остался лежать, заносимый песком и медленно тлеющий под солнцем.  
А в храме, наверное, прохладно.  
Когда Тсуна, наконец, добежал, он не поверил своим глазам. Исполинские статуи мелькнули мимо, песочного цвета свод навис над головой. Тсуна с размаху влетел в тень и тут же ослеп. Он прислонился к стене, загнанно дыша и часто моргая. В горле и под языком саднило, во рту чувствовался привкус крови. Тсуна прижал руку к груди и, щурясь, огляделся.  
Гокудера стоял прямо перед ним. Неподвижный, освещённый со спины, он был контрастным кадром на фоне полутьмы зала. Тсуна шагнул к нему. Ноги подогнулись, и он упал на одно колено.  
\- Хаято, - прошептал он. Гокудера оглянулся и изменился в лице.  
\- Десятый? - выдохнул он. - Какого... какого хрена ты здесь?  
Пришёл за тобой, хотел ответить Тсуна. Ты - моя Семья. Ты - первый, с кем я так облажался. Если я этого не исправлю, это повторится. Я не смогу защитить кого-то ещё.  
Но вместо ответа Тсуна сухо закашлялся, держась за горло.  
\- Уходи, - выговорил Гокудера. - Быстрее. Ты ведь ещё жив, да?!  
\- А ты? - сквозь кашель спросил Тсуна.  
\- Живой на Суде?  
Тсуна огляделся и только тут увидел, где он оказался.  
Зал был огромен. Его потолок терялся в вышине. Колонны, выкрашенные лазурью и киноварью, уходили ввысь и там распускались цветами узорных капителей. Посредине зала, мерцая сизым стальным блеском, высились Весы. Две исцарапанные чаши висели на цепях толщиной с корабельные канаты, по начищенному стержню вились глубоко вплавленные иероглифы. Рядом с Весами темнела какая-то невнятная громада размером с грузовик. Она пошевелилась, подалась ближе к свету. Стал видел частокол неровных желтых зубов, длинная чешуйчатая морда и мускулистое кошачье тело. Тсуна не удивился. Он потерял способность удивляться. Он только подумал, что, наверное, ни в одном зоопарке, даже в Пражском, про который Тсуна делал доклад весной, не содержится лев с головой крокодила.  
Тем более - такой огромный.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, живой? - спросили из-за Весов.  
\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Тсуна.  
В глубине зала на помосте высился трон. На нём сидел бледный красивый человек в белом сложном одеянии и с высокой короной на голове. За ним лестницей уходили ввысь ряды скамей, на которых сидели неприятного вида люди. Присяжные, догадался Тсуна. Их было много, не меньше сорока, и все они с удивлением взирали на Тсуну, как на таракана, выбежавшего на сервированный стол.  
\- Как давно сюда не приходили живые, - задумчиво сказал человек на троне. У него были яркие зелёные глаза, до висков подведённые углём. Тсуна шагнул было вперёд, собираясь всё объяснить, но ему заступили дорогу. Тсуна вскинул глаза - перед ним стоял высокий смуглый парень, худой и злой, как степной хищник.  
\- Прогнать? - пролаял он, становясь похожим на дикую собаку.  
\- Не надо, оставь, - сказал человек на троне и посмотрел на Тсуну. - Ты - его хозяин?  
\- Нет, - ответил Тсуна.  
\- Да, - ответил Гокудера. Тсуна дико посмотрел на него.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал человек на троне. - Тогда ты можешь остаться. Говори, душа.  
Гокудера на мгновение закрыл глаза. А затем заговорил.  
В параллельном сне Гокудера рассказывал одноглазому старику, что, хоть умер он в тёплой постели, смертельную рану получил в бою.  
Ещё - стоял перед воротами редкой узорной решётки, и высокий человек с ключами в руках решал, открыть их или нет.  
Ещё - уходил по серым бескрайним полям, и вились в воздухе серебристые огоньки, и кивали головками ему вслед бледные восковые цветы.  
Ещё - лёжа под чёрным небом, на котором никогда не бывает солнца, вмерзал в лёд.  
Ещё...  
\- Я не знаю имён сорока двух богов, - говорил Гокудера. - Паромщик не узнал моего имени. Я не делал гнусного перед богами...  
\- Стой, - сказал человек на троне. У него сделалось усталое огорчённое лицо. - Не надо этих речей. Представляешь, сколько раз я это слышал?  
\- Что тогда? - спросил Гокудера.  
\- Расскажи, чего ты стыдишься, - просто ответил человек на троне.  
Гокудера смотрел на него своими изменившимися глазами-отражениями. Тсуна вдруг понял, что Гокудера на самом деле сейчас начнёт рассказывать, и ему захотелось зажать уши ладонями.  
\- Так много всего, - сказал Гокудера. - Мне было восемнадцать, я был в Милане. Я вызвал шлюху в номер, и её стошнило на костюм, в котором я должен был идти на встречу на следующий день. Я думал, она пьяна. Я ударил её несколько раз, затем понял, что ей на самом деле плохо. Вызвал врачей. Они сказали, что у неё проблемы с давлением. Но её увезли не из-за давления, а потому что я её сильно избил.  
На глазах Тсуны одна чаша весов дрогнула. Отчётливо заскрежетала цепь.  
\- Дальше, - сказал человек на троне.  
\- Я убил просящего о пощаде, - продолжил Гокудера. - Стычка в лесу возле Флоренции. Он был ранен и просил не убивать его. Он отдал оружие. Я сказал, что он может идти. Но потом подумал, что нельзя его отпускать. Я кинул ему вслед динамит.  
У Тсуны застучало в висках. Весы вновь дрогнули, и свет прошёлся бликами по звеньям цепи.  
\- Дальше, - сказал человек на троне.  
\- Я спал с мужчиной. С моим другом.  
Тсуна медленно поднял ладони к ушам. От стыда ему было трудно дышать. Он не имел права слушать всё это.  
\- Дальше, - сказал человек на троне.  
\- Я не смог защитить моего босса. Я просто умер и оставил его без своей помощи...  
\- Хватит! - заорал Тсуна.  
Гокудера вздрогнул. Человек на троне выпрямился. Присяжные подскочили, как укушенные, а парень, похожий на собаку, подался к Тсуне, словно собрался выгрызть ему глотку.  
Тсуна обвёл зал взглядом, и Пламя вдруг толчком выплеснулось из его головы. Тени метнулись прочь от него, на каменном полу заплясали отблески, и парень-волк сделал шаг назад - все дикие звери боятся огня.  
Живое пламя, пульсирующее, как сердце - против белого полудня над Дорогой Мёртвых.  
\- Хватит, - спокойно и страшно повторил Тсуна. - Он из моей Семьи. Я отвечаю за него. - Он поднял голову и посмотрел в зелёные глаза бога. - Я, Небо, беру его грехи на себя.  
Весы дрогнули, выравниваясь.  
Озирис смотрел на Тсуну, щурясь, и пламя расцвечивало его лицо красками жизни. Золотые искры плясали, отражаясь в глазах, и казалось, что бог вспоминает кого-то.  
\- Ты - Небо? - спросил он. - Ты совсем не похож на мою Мать.  
\- Я - Небо, - равнодушным голосом старого, как мир, существа ответил Тсуна. Огонь изменил его лицо, лишил возраста, лёг на губы отпечатком бесконечного знания. Его свет разогнал темноту, и даже Тот не смог удержать ночь возле себя.  
Озирис сказал:  
\- Бескрайнее Небо вместит в себя сколько угодно грехов. Но Небу придётся отвечать.  
\- Я отвечу.  
Тсуна обернулся к Гокудере и протянул руку, объятую пламенем:  
\- Пойдём.  
Пальцы Гокудеры окунулись в огонь, и его взгляд изменился. Отражение прошедшей жизни пошло рябью и исчезло, и Гокудера удивлённо посмотрел на залитого оранжевым светом Тсуну.  
\- Десятый?..  
Тсуна повёл его к выходу. Так случилось во всех параллельных снах.

Тсуна проснулся рано утром, когда медсестра пришла проверить данные приборов. Шея затекла, пальцы, сжимавшие ладонь Гокудеры, окостенели. Тсуна со стоном встал, попытался потянуться и схватился за спину, как старик.  
\- Не надо было спать в такой позе, - сказала медсестра. - Легли бы в кресле.  
Тсуна тут же смутился.  
\- Да, спасибо, ничего страшного.  
Он тревожно посмотрел на Гокудеру. Ему вдруг показалось, что тот выглядит лучше - хотя трудно выглядеть лучше, лёжа под капельницами и с кислородной маской на лице. Он спросил:  
\- Как он?  
Девушка странно взглянула на Тсуну. На её лице отразилось облегчение, какое бывает, когда человек решает выдать неприятную тайну.  
\- Вы знаете... Господин Сакагахира думал, что ваш друг не переживёт эту ночь. Но теперь...  
\- Ему лучше? - подсказал Тсуна. От радости у него спёрло дыхание.  
\- Он стабилен, даже есть положительная динамика, - признала медсестра. Тсуна прижал кулаки ко рту и взвыл от счастья. Медсестра шикнула на него, и Тсуна замолчал, широко и бессмысленно улыбаясь.  
\- Я так и знал, - сдавленным голосом сказал он, глядя на девушку сияющими глазами. - Он очень сильный! Мне всю ночь снилось, что он справится!  
Медсестра улыбнулась ему. Стало вдруг видно, какая она молоденькая.  
\- Может быть, хорошо, что вы спали рядом с ним, - сказала она, и Тсуна почему-то покраснел до ушей.  
Кто-то постучал в стекло. Тсуна посмотрел и заулыбался, помахал рукой.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, - опять апельсины принесли.

 

*  
Утро над Карпатами было пасмурным и пронзительно-холодным.  
\- Чёрт, - сказал Гокудера, и Тсуна обернулся к нему. – Я… я забыл очки в номере.  
Наконец-то, подумал Тсуна. Вернись за очками. Или я пойду. Мы же не потащимся вдвоём и с сумками, правда? Там крутые лестницы, узкие пролёты и чьи-то чемоданы, наваленные на площадке между вторым и третьим этажами.  
Гокудера быстро взглянул Тсуне в лицо. От холода у него покраснели щёки и нос, отросшие волосы мели по воротнику куртки. Глаза Гокудеры были светлее, чем небо над горами.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, - ерунда. Куплю новые. Пошли, Десятый.  
Тсуна на мгновение зажмурился. От ненависти ему стало трудно дышать, как будто в горле что-то застряло. Ему захотелось убить Гокудеру, расплавить Гокудеру своим пламенем, скинуть его с лестницы и сломать ему шею – что угодно, только бы забрать деньги и все фальшивые паспорта и добраться до аэропорта.  
\- Десятый, не надо.  
Тсуна открыл глаза. Вокруг были белые стены Кечкемета.  
\- Гокудера, - сказал Тсуна, и Гокудера заранее нахмурился. – Давай вернёмся. Хватит. Набегались.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гокудера и сошёл с лестницы мимо Тсуны. – У тебя не очень тяжёлый рюкзак? Хочешь, я понесу?  
Тсуна запустил пальцы в волосы. Гокудера искоса наблюдал за ним – сочувствующий, понимающий… готовый в любой момент схватить за руку и всадить снотворное из пневматического шприца.  
\- Нормально, - сказал Тсуна. – Я сам.  
Такси подъехало только через десять минут. За это время они бы добрались до вокзала пешком. Но в воскресное утро людей было мало, и Гокудера не хотел ходить по пустынным улицам. Всё это время они с Тсуной молчали. Тсуна пялился на брусчатку, Гокудера просматривал карты в своём смартфоне.  
На вокзале они сели в поезд до Вены. Оттуда, пересадкой, в Дрезден.  
\- Зачем? – только и спросил Тсуна, когда Гокудера растолкал его по прибытию в Германию. За окнами поезда уже вечерело.  
\- Здесь нам подготовили квартиру, - хмуро ответил Гокудера. Выглядел он устало, и Тсуна испытал злорадное удовлетворение: не спал, караулил меня.  
Но затем ему стало стыдно.  
\- Кто подготовил?  
Гокудера молча подтолкнул Тсуну в спину. Они сошли на платформу, вышли под открытое небо и оказались на длинной широкой улице с запахом стройки и МакДональдса.  
\- Здесь безопасно, мы хорошо запутали следы в Венгрии, - сказал Гокудера. - Мы сможем погулять, если захочешь. Зайдём в галерею. Пройдёмся по набережной. Около архитектурного института очень красивые деревья.  
\- Ты здесь был?  
\- Да, два раза.  
Тсуна смотрел по сторонам. Европейцев он не любил. Они были шумные, грубые и слишком высокие. Особенно немцы. Увидев прошагавшую мимо женщину со светлыми волосами, круглым бело-розовым лицом и размахом плеч ресторанного вышибалы, Тсуна остро захотел увидеть маленькую тонкую Киоко.  
\- Для начала зайдём в квартиру, - сказал он. – Мне надо принять душ.  
Возможно, там будет пожарная лестница у окна, подумал он. Или обнаружится подходящий табурет, который я смогу быстро схватить и опустить на твою голову.  
Они поймали такси. Тсуна невероятно удивился, услышав, как Гокудера медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, говорит на немецком.  
\- Когда ты?..  
\- Недавно, - со скрытой гордостью ответил Гокудера.  
Когда готовился к побегу, понял Тсуна.  
Их квартира оказалась в доме на широком проспекте, с охраняемым двором и окнами, выходящими на реку. Тсуна ушёл в ванную и оттуда слушал, как Гокудера заказывает еду на дом. Затем он краем глаза увидел разбросанные по дивану банкноты в пачках. Таскать с собой деньги было неудобно и нервно, но ещё на границе Венгрии Гокудера сознался, что случайно сжёг взрывом большую часть кредиток. В этом весь Гокудера. Случайно подорвать опору моста, случайно зашвырнуть динамит под крошащуюся бетонную стену, случайно раздробить скулу китайскому партнёру на переговорах.  
Хотя партнёр это заслужил, стоит признать.  
Тсуна вытирал волосы, когда приоткрытая дверь распахнулась. Гокудера, осунувшийся, кажется, ещё больше, прошёл к раковине и стал плескать воду себе в лицо. Тсуна смотрел на его затылок и думал, что никогда не сможет ударить по нему. Только не так. Не со спины. Не Гокудеру.  
\- Хаято, - бесцветным голосом позвал Тсуна, и Гокудера застыл. – Мы должны вернуться.  
\- Нет, босс.  
Тсуна глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Почему раньше ты слушался меня, а теперь перестал?  
Гокудера поднял голову, поймал взгляд Тсуны в отражении в зеркале.  
\- Потому что ты собрался умереть.  
Тсуна не дёрнулся, даже не сжал пальцы и не моргнул. Он что-то такое подозревал. Никому нельзя верить, особенно людям, которые слишком сильно тебя любят.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Не думай плохо о Рыжем, Десятый, - улыбнулся Гокудера. – Этот очкастый ублюдок хранил твой план в секрете.  
\- Тогда…  
\- Да.  
Тсуна онемел.  
Не может быть, думал он, только не Хибари. Зачем?  
\- С каких пор Хибари воспылал ко мне такой любовью? – Тсуна опустился на холодный бортик ванной и поёжился. – Когда мы обсуждали это с ним, он сказал: «Хоть умрёшь с пользой».  
\- Кёя всё такой же… Облако, - Гокудера поморщился. – Но он узнал… Я не знаю, как, но это же Кёя… Он узнал, что твой план не сработает.  
\- Он бы сказал мне.  
\- И что бы ты сделал?  
Я бы всё равно уничтожил кольца и инсценировал свою смерть, подумал Тсуна.  
Гокудера наблюдал за ним через плечо. Вода стекала по его щекам, висла каплями на носу и ресницах. Вокруг глаз залегли красноватые тени.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - сказал Тсуна. – Можешь вколоть мне снотворного, и я никуда не денусь.  
Гокудера помолчал, затем стал раздеваться.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, - буркнул он, стаскивая майку, - как мне неприятно делать с тобой такое, Десятый? Это, конечно, не удар битой по голове, но всё же…  
Тсуна нервно засмеялся. Гокудера забросил рубашку и майку в бачок для грязного белья и достал сигареты.  
\- Почему ты сказал мне только сейчас?  
\- Теперь мы достаточно далеко от Японии.  
\- И что?.. Послушай, Хаято, это глупость. Хибари рассказал тебе не всё. Я не собирался умирать по-настоящему…  
Гокудера посмотрел на него поверх огонька зажигалки, и под его взглядом Тсуна растерялся.  
\- Тебя собирались убить, - сказал Гокудера.  
\- Какая свежая новость. Меня пытаются убить с четырнадцати лет.  
\- Не так, как в этот раз. Всё серьёзнее. Бьякуран узнал о твоём плане и решил наложить на него свой. Всё очень гладко, Десятый. Ты делаешь вид, что умираешь, а Бьякуран помогает сделать сказку былью.  
Тсуна молчал.  
Он пережил столько покушений, что хватило бы на миллион американских президентов. Его Семья – его служба безопасности в частности, - научилась относиться к этому адекватно. Боссы Вонголы традиционно защищали свою жизнь сами. И раз теперь Гокудера при поддержке Хибари предпринял настолько безумную эскападу…  
\- Десятый, - Гокудера поднял на него измученные красные глаза, - пожалуйста, пообещай, что не сбежишь. Я, конечно, ещё могу продержаться пару дней на кофе и амфетаминах, но…  
\- Спи. Я никуда не денусь.  
Гокудера недоверчиво разглядывал его. Краше последний экзамен сдают, подумал Тсуна.  
\- Ты… Правда?  
Тсуна кивнул и, поддавшись порыву, признался:  
\- Прости, что я хотел проломить тебе череп или сломать шею.  
Гокудера поморгал:  
\- Хотел? Когда?  
\- Я про себя хотел, - объяснил Тсуна. – Молча.  
Гокудера неуверенно улыбнулся. Тсуна завернулся в полотенце и вышел из ванной. Походя он сжал голое плечо Гокудеры, и тот накрыл его руку своей.  
Когда прибыл курьер с едой, в городе окончательно стемнело. В коробках Тсуна обнаружил пиццу с салями, печёную курицу, маринованную рыбу, варёный с приправами рис, пересыпанный зеленью и мясом, несколько странных блюд, имитирующих бенто, суши, рамен и даже удон, две бутылки красного сухого и одну – шнапса, и гору закусок. Поражённый Тсуна заглянул в комнату с воплем: «Мы это не съедим!», но осёкся, увидев, что Гокудера спит, раскинувшись на кровати и обняв подушку. Тсуна постоял на пороге, думая об открытой двери, о сложенных в рюкзаке деньгах и лежащих там же документах… и пошёл сгружать еду в холодильник.  
Через пару часов он вошёл в спальню и расстелил свою кровать. Гокудера похрапывал, свесив руку в воздух. Тсуна видел изгиб его бока, голую ногу и три спутавшихся цепочки на шее. Волосы Гокудеры тускло сияли, отражая свет из окна. Тсуна сел на свою кровать, положил локти на колени и замер так, рассматривая Гокудеру. Этот человек столько лет учился понимать его приказы с полувзгляда и выполнять их раньше всех возможных сроков, и этот же человек в один прекрасный день усыпил его и провёз через три страны как своего коматозного друга, над которым оформлена законная опека.  
По стене протянулись огни прожекторов проезжающего по реке катера.  
Тсуна вспоминал, как Гокудера набрасывал ему капюшон на голову; просил подержать кипу проездных билетов и пытался разобрать, какие не просрочены; покупал еду; переживал, когда на станции где-то в Хорватии они попали под дождь, и Тсуна весь промок. Этому всему – как и фальшивым документам опеки и пневматическому шприцу со снотворным, - было объяснение, и Тсуна сам мог бы догадаться, не будь он так занят планами побега.  
Гокудера во сне всхрапнул, перевернулся на спину. Он был высоким и широкоплечим, с плоским крепким животом и длинными ногами, с руками, покрытыми ожогами и тонким светлым волосом. Подростком Гокудера был угловатым и тощим, и Тсуна скорее заподозрил бы такую стать в Ямамото. Сам Тсуна почти не вырос. Он остался худым и лишь чуть выше среднего для японцев роста, с бледным тонким лицом и большими карими глазами. До старости буду щенком, усмехнулся про себя Тсуна.  
\- Хаято, - прошептал он. Гокудера не отреагировал. Тсуна пересел на его кровать, положил ладонь ему на голую грудь и понял, что Гокудера замёрз. Он перетащил одеяло со своей постели, набросил его на Гокудеру и залез рядом. Места было мало, и Тсуна улёгся на краю. Гокудера на мгновение открыл бессмысленные сонные глаза, проворчал что-то и сдвинулся. Тсуна пригрелся у него под боком, обнял за живот. Перед глазами кружились пейзажи Карпатов, пустоши близ Харбина, зелёные открыточные луга Германии, которые он видел из окон поезда, островерхие крыши европейских ратушей, и брусчатка, брусчатка, брусчатка – бесконечная, разноцветная, крупная и мелкая, в лужах дождевой воды и лучах солнца.  
Под утро они проснулись – так уж получилось, что одновременно, - и долго смотрели друг на друга, щурясь в рассветной темноте. Под одеялом было тепло и пахло ими обоими. Когда Тсуна сдвинулся, чувствуя, как колет онемевшую руку, Гокудера схватил его за плечо. Наверное, подумал, что Тсуна хочет уйти. В этой непроглядной темноте Тсуна наощупь нашёл его лицо, потянулся поцеловать, но попал в нос. Гокудера смеялся тихо, хрипло. Они возились на нагретых простынях, тискаясь и вылизывая друг друга, но, когда Тсуна перевернулся на живот, Гокудера вдруг смутился и стал сбивчиво объяснять про долгий недосып и усталость. Тсуне было неловко слушать его голос с паническими нотками – о-нет-я-разочаровал-своего-босса! – и он побыстрее опрокинул Гокудеру на спину, попросил его замолчать и раздвинуть ноги, а потом сопел от неловкости и неумения, не попадал в темноте, возился коленями, пытаясь встать поудобнее, но в результате у них получилось долго, хорошо, до самого рассвета.  
Когда спальня наполнилась жидким бледным светом, а Гокудера снова уснул, Тсуна вышел на балкон и постоял там, глядя на реку, мост и уток на зелёной набережной. Этот город начинал нравиться ему, но надо было составлять новый план и возвращаться в Японию.  
Тсуна подозревал, что Гокудера этого не одобрит.

 

*  
Ворота поползли вверх, открывая бетонный пол ангара и жёлтые линии разметки. Тсуна задумчиво смотрел, как электрический свет заливает носы его туфель. Естественно, чёрных - ведь на часах уже половина девятого вечера.  
\- Кого там черти принесли? - заорали из ангара.  
\- Это Савада, кэп! - гаркнула Леви. Тсуна неприязненно посмотрел на неё. Леви была огромной, громкой и пахла так, словно ночевала под токарным станком. Лицо её походило на морду медведицы. Под одеждой она представлялась Тсуне коричневой и твёрдой - куском засохшей глины, - и всё обилие её плоти не вызывало мыслей о чём-то мягком и соблазнительном.  
Сквало издевательски завопила:  
\- Входи, Савада! Не бойся!  
Тсуна отвернулся от входа в ангар. Гокудера всё ещё не могла дозвониться Хибари. От того, что она услышит, зависит участь останков Джонатана Хоука и всех его азиатских компаний; человека, разорившего шанхайский банк «Фатум-X» и принёсшего Вонголе многомиллионные убытки.  
\- Ты что, оглох? - спросила Леви. - Входи, тебя позвали.  
Тсуна перевёл на неё взгляд. Леви замолчала, слегка приоткрыв рот, и как никогда стала похожа на огромное несообразительное животное.  
\- Я войду, - вежливо сказал Тсуна, - когда сочту нужным.  
Леви пожала плечами, буркнула что-то с сильным сицилийским акцентом.  
Гокудера отняла мобильный от уха и заспешила к Тсуне.  
\- «Пар-Кон» согласны на сделку! - воскликнула она и отсалютировала кулаком. - Сорок миллионов наши, контракт на десять лет, эксклюзивные права на вывоз и патент техники! Хорошее извинение, а, Десятый?  
Тсуна улыбнулся ей. Связь «Пар-Кон» и Хоука доказала именно Гокудера. Она же вела все переговоры, оказывала нажим и выдвигала условия. Извинение было не просто хорошим — оно было шикарным: десятилетний контракт сулил огромные прибыли, а техника в начале двадцать первого века - единственное, на что стоит делать ставку.  
\- Отлично, - искренне сказал Тсуна. - Ты молодец.  
Гокудера засияла светлыми кошачьими глазами и с удовольствием припечатала:  
\- Так мы их. Пусть знают, на кого полезли, сраные янки.  
\- Савада! - заорала Сквало, и Гокудера сверкнула яростным взглядом.  
\- Заткнись, дура! Мы разговариваем!  
Тсуна увидел, что Сквало быстрым шагом направилась к воротам, и сжал плечо Гокудере.  
\- Спокойней, - устало сказал он и встал на пути Сквало. Та остановилась - худая, жилистая, очень красивая.  
\- Мне перешагнуть через тебя? - спросила она. Тсуна чувствовал напряжение Гокудеры, её сексуальное возбуждение и острое желание драки. Как с ними сложно, подумал он.  
\- Проводи меня к Занзас, - сказал он. Сквало смотрела поверх его головы.  
\- Ты ослеп? - спросила она. - Вон босс стоит. Дотопаешь сам.  
Тсуна взял её под протезированную руку и ощутил себя так, словно сунулся головой в капкан. На лице Сквало мелькнуло потрясение — мелькнуло и пропало.  
\- И всё же проводи.  
\- Не трогай меня, - сказала она и пошла обратно.  
Ангар ярко освещали лампы дневного света. Люди и предметы отбрасывали резкие тени. Здесь пахло пластиком и резиной, но, чем ближе Тсуна подходил к дальней стене, тем отчётливее ощущал медный запах крови.  
Кровь, кстати, была не чёрной и не багровой. Она была красной, какой её изображают в фильмах, и в ней всё отражалось, как в зеркале.  
Обнажённое мужское тело лежало на открытом прицепе, в котором, очевидно, перевозили бетонные блоки. Одна рука свешивалась за край, на ней темнел ремешок часов. Белая кожа трупа была похожа на мороженое тесто, а кровь — на потёки клубничного сиропа.  
Тсуна остановился в трёх метрах, не желая подходить ближе.  
Занзас обернулась, держа в руках заляпанный секатор, и оглядела Тсуну с ног до головы.  
\- Ты отвратителен, - сказала она. Презрение в её голосе могло бы испепелить Тсуну на месте.  
\- А ты отлично выглядишь с этими ножницами.  
Занзас щёлкнула секатором. Тсуна любовался её ленивыми и уверенными, как у большой кошки, движениями. Она ткнула остриём лезвий в бок трупа и спросила:  
\- Ты хотел упаковать это мясо и отправить родителям?  
\- «Пар-Кон» извинились. Я отдам тело Джонатана его брату.  
\- Ты вовремя, - небрежно сказала Занзас. - Я ухожу. Тело должно было достаться Бельфегор.  
У стены захихикали. Тсуна не посмотрел туда.  
\- Оно должно быть целым, ты ведь понимаешь?  
\- Оно почти целое, - сказала Занзас. У стены ржали в голос. Тсуна, начав догадываться, подошёл ближе и внимательно взглянул на труп.  
Хоук был крупным мужчиной в начале его тридцатых. Смерть исказила его лицо: он умер со сведёнными судорогой губами и широко распахнутыми глазами. На всём его большом белом теле почти не было ран, но между ног на месте гениталий чернела дыра. Живот и бёдра были красными от ожогов. Судя по количеству крови, член и яйца ему отрезали - хорошенько поджарив перед этим, - когда он был ещё жив. Тсуна стиснул зубы и выдохнул. Занзас наблюдала за ним, улыбаясь.  
Отвратительно, думал Тсуна. У них нет чувства чести. Они опозорили меня, и теперь моё лицо потеряно навсегда. Заложник изуродован низко и подло, и все будут говорить, что я не могу справиться со своими проклятыми подчинёнными!..  
\- Зачем? - спросил он сквозь зубы. Занзас подняла брови:  
\- Зачем? Из-за этого ублюдка разорился наш банк и три дочерние компании.  
\- Он шутил с нами, - сообщила Бельфегор из-за спины Сквало. - Заигрывал. Урод.  
\- В самом деле, Савада, ему стоило засунуть язык в жопу.  
\- Он очень раздражал.  
\- Он хвастался, что следующим рейдом проглотит наш «Циклон»!..  
\- Заткнитесь, - сказал Тсуна, и Вария замолчала от неожиданности. Занзас подошла к нему вплотную, так, что запах крови стал невыносим.  
\- Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Да, - ответил Тсуна, - я сказал, что ты отрезала заложнику член, как обиженная баба, которую поимели. Ты дала Вонголе такое лицо. И теперь я должен возвращать его брату это изуродованное тело, хотя мы пришли к соглашению, и компенсация с его стороны огромна. Ты, Занзас, влезла в нашу сделку со своей мелочной местью, настолько мелочной, что вместо того, чтобы отсечь голову, ты отхватила ему яйца!  
Занзас ударила его по щеке. Тсуна шатнулся и снова замер — низкорослый, очень прямой, с застывшим от злости бледным лицом.  
\- Ты просто дура, - сказал он, и она оскалилась. - Приведи тело в порядок. Я заморожу тебя, если ты не сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы оно выглядело пристойно.  
\- Пошёл в жопу, - выплюнула Занзас. - Твои церемониалы просто смешны!  
\- Это называется достоинство. Ты об этом ничего не знаешь.  
Она странно посмотрела на него. Глаза у неё были тёмно-красными от бешенства.  
\- Ты как мой папаша, - сказала она. - Такой же двинутый, старомодный идиот. Ты слаб.  
Лицо у Тсуны стало невыразительное.  
\- Приберись здесь, - бросил он и зашагал к выходу. У него разболелась голова. Он видел тонкую фигуру Гокудеры на фоне провала ночи и мысленно цеплялся за неё, чтобы успокоиться и не выпустить пламя, скопившееся внутри.  
Гокудера, конечно, увидела выражение его лица.  
\- Они напортачили? - огорчённо спросила она.  
\- Немного.  
\- Хибари или Йемитсу должны узнать об этом?  
\- Нет. Просто вопрос этикета.  
Гокудера, девять лет прожившая в Японии, восприняла это серьёзно.  
Снаружи было ветрено и пахло морем. Выйдя под звёздное небо, Тсуна глубоко вздохнул, подумал и поделился с Гокудерой мыслью:  
\- Я чувствую себя владельцем гарема.  
\- Крутое чувство? - спросила Гокудера.  
\- Нет. Утомительное.


End file.
